


达令河上的情人

by Katyusha_Maximova



Category: twoset violin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyusha_Maximova/pseuds/Katyusha_Maximova
Summary: 一场偶然的小提琴课里，身为老师的陈韦丞拯救了深受父亲家暴的学生杨博尧。在儿童保护协会的建议下，陈韦丞将杨博尧接回家中暂住三个月。在杨博尧来家的第一天，陈韦丞告诉了他一条在他家里必须遵守的奇怪的规矩。三个月里，爱情渐渐萌生了。但他依旧不愿意留下杨博尧。陈韦丞到底有什么难言之隐？他们之间的爱情能否弥合生活上细碎的伤口？达令河上情人会走到风平浪静的结局吗？
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小提琴家教和家暴小男孩的衍生。  
> 提醒：EB向，副CP有丹墩和Ray/Benny，有H情节。  
> 共六章和一个尾声，HE。

情人（1）  
陈韦丞清楚地记得，那是2020年十月份的一天，他第一次牵过那个男孩的手，将他领进自己家的门。

他叫Eddy Chen，陈韦丞是他的中文名，是个生活在大分水岭以东的布里斯班人。

男孩叫Brett Yang。他的中文名叫做杨博尧，来自他悲哀的家庭，他酗酒的父亲和早逝的母亲。

他和杨博尧和相遇，以及致使他最后领杨博尧回家的因果，不是个世俗意义上的美好故事。甚至更合适出现在社会调查的纪录片的片头。

杨博尧是被他无能又蛮横的父亲推推搡搡地送到他面前上小提琴课的。他本是澳大利亚一个小有名气的独奏家，因为很转折的关系才答应给这个孩子代一节课。

杨博尧一直垂着头，瑟瑟缩缩得像一枝因为触摸而闭合的含羞草。过分宽大不合身的黑色T恤，满是皱褶还发白的灰色短裤，酗酒导致的黄疸，那是他的父亲。他的大手紧紧抠在杨博尧肩膀上，把他往前一推，“快，快给老师拉！”

杨博尧往前一个趔趄，抓住谱架才站住，慌乱地把头一抬，陈韦丞这才看清楚了他的这个学生。

那是一双我见犹怜的眼睛。

陈韦丞有一瞬间恍惚。这不是一双能出自这种令人叹息的家庭的眼睛。这双眼睛甚至让他想起在某场演出里跟他碰杯的澳大利亚上流社会家族豢养出来的菟丝子小公子。

杨博尧依旧是畏缩着，眉头也皱，眼神里流露出一种令人心碎又无可奈何的哀艳。即便是再铁石心肠的人也会忍不住想要抚平他紧皱的眉头。

陈韦丞大概有些明白了。哀婉是贵族能欣赏的艺术品，但这种特质对于普通人来说是有百害而无一利的。

他继续盯着杨博尧的脸，圆圆的，苍白色。唯一有血色的地方是额头上贴着的创口贴的周围。

他为杨博尧翻开谱架上的铃木，用弓指着小星星那一张说道：“拉一下这个给我听吧。”

杨博尧架起了琴，陈韦丞这才注意到他的手。虽然不想独奏家那样有一双大手，但这双手可以说是小而美了。

皮肤像他身上其他地方一样又白又薄，陈韦丞甚至能看到皮肤下的纤细血管。

关节处肉肉的粉粉的，一种所有女孩子都会追捧粉底的颜色用薄涂的手法从肌底渗出来。

指尖指甲处也是圆圆的，看出来精细修剪过。规律地剪指甲并不像是在这种家庭里能养成的习惯。

杨博尧弓下拉出来的音又把他拉回到课堂上。

他也皱起了眉头，音是准的，节奏型却不对。他挥挥手让他停下，说道：“节奏不对。我给你示范一下。” 

杨博尧点点头，架琴又再来一遍。可是节奏没有任何改变。

陈韦丞抿住了嘴，他突然意识到了什么，眼神飞快地撇了一下杨博尧额头上的，拿起谱架上的铅笔刷刷刷的在谱子的空白地方写下：“Who？”

“来，拉一下这个。”

杨博尧举起弓，拉了三下空弦，“D—A—D”

陈韦丞心情有点沉重，但是丝毫没有在脸上表现出来，他朝着杨博尧父亲的方向说道：“请恕我失陪，我需要去下洗手间。”

他父亲看都不看，肥大的手一挥，说道：“没事没事。”

陈韦丞离开房间的时候，回望了一眼杨博尧，害怕他跟他父亲在一起出事。他要速战速决。他站在走廊的灯光下，拨通了电话，“Child Protection Services？”

三天之后，他就收到了澳大利亚儿童保护协会工作人员的反馈。跟他想的一样，那家的父亲酗酒之后会殴打杨博尧。格格不入的节奏型是他求助的方式。他很聪明，将摩斯电码融入进节奏里，用音符传达出不能明言的信息。

他把希望寄托在注意到这些微妙的异常，懂得摩斯电码，又拥有绝对音感的老师。如果失败，迎接他的会是另一场殴打。而在上陈韦丞的课之前，他已经换了好几个小提琴老师了。

“所以呢？”陈韦丞面对着儿童保护学会的工作人员，摆出一副成年之后才学会的冷漠脸孔，“我不会收养他的 ”

“不是这个意思，陈先生，”工作人员急忙挥挥手，“只是暂住。我们正在为孩子寻找合适的收养家庭，预计要三个月时间。如果他不能在您家里暂住，就要回到他自己家里等。您也知道他家里，他父亲的情况…如果再住三个月，可能会出事。”

陈韦丞心里并非没有怜惜之情。事实上，不对杨博尧这样的人产生怜惜之情是很难的。他显然有个人的原因。

可是如果因为自己的这一点原因，就让一个孩子重回虎穴，甚至遭受更猛烈的家暴，似乎也造孽太多。

“暂住是可以，”陈韦丞最后还是松了口，“只能三个月。三个月之后必须搬走。超过三个月我不能保证会出什么事情。”

“好好好，”工作人员连忙点头，“三个月里，如果您随时想要收养这个孩子就告诉我们。因为他在您那里暂住，我们肯定会优先考虑…”

陈韦丞打断了他，“我不会收养他。”

“孩子对您也很有好感。”

“不用再多说了，我不会改变主意。你让孩子过来，我带他回去。”

于是在十月份的一天里，他握住了杨博尧的手。跟他想象中一样，这双手嫩嫩软软的，安安静静地被他包裹在自己大手的掌心里。

十月是布里斯班的春天，街头巷尾的蓝花楹盛开。枝头蓝紫色的小花给这个城市增加了许多梦的成分。许多布里斯班居民觉得这东西讨厌，落在车上窗台上要打扫，清理不及时就腐坏；可一离开布里斯班，他们又怀念它。

在这样的春天里，他带了一个小男孩回家。

第一次进门，杨博尧小心翼翼的脱鞋在门口是地毯上。陈韦丞从鞋柜里找出拖鞋给他穿。

他说：“家里东西随便取用。缺什么就跟我说。我们一起去买。想吃什么自己打电话点，记在我账上。开火动煤气的要小心。做什么都行。

“只有一条一定要记住：晚饭之后，不许出卧室门。”


	2. Chapter 2

情人（2）  
杨博尧很早就知道自己生来诸多不幸。

在襁褓中的时候，他母亲便已怀抱他唉声叹气。他像他母亲一样美丽聪明，可他的家庭并不懂得欣赏这些。他的家庭需要的是是笨拙粗鲁，是面对生活中诸多辛苦而逆来顺受的壮硕和迟钝。

母亲是幸运的，她早早地离去了。他是不幸的，留下来独自承受不相匹配的家庭所带来的痛苦。

于是他长成了两个阶层接头处的榫卯，矛盾的特质在他身上奇迹般共存。

他不迟钝，他敏锐而聪慧。对生活依旧有盼望，才会在一节节小提琴课里对着不同的老师演奏暗含深意的节奏型。

可他没有料想到，真的会有人懂得他隐藏的信息，把他从无力选择，与生俱来的苦楚中拯救出来。

他在听说陈老师愿意接他到自己家里暂住的时候欣喜若狂。

跟陈老师手拉着手去到他家的那一趟路上，他时时注意着自己的脚步，手臂摆动的幅度，拿捏着笑容，腔调，直到进门换上拖鞋。

他努力发挥自己身上惹人疼的特质。他知道，陈老师是懂得欣赏这些的。

他为陈老师的温柔体贴而着迷，那是他从未见过的稀罕东西。在带他回家的第一天，陈老师就对他说了很多话，轻声细语，还买了很多东西。

陈韦丞严肃地告诉他在这个家里的一条规矩，“晚饭之后，不许出卧室的门。”

他不以为然，毫不在意，甚至乐见其成

如果能在这个家里留下来，别说是一条规矩十条规矩，就算是一百条一千条他也会遵守。把这些规矩纹在背上刺在面上地遵守。

他有信心，有欲望。除了这里他哪也不想去。他一定要留下来，他一定能让陈韦丞改变主意去收养他。

他年轻，世界很小，感情炽烈。

把杨博尧接回家之后，陈韦丞就成为他全天的小提琴教师。他欣赏他的音乐天分，把他当做独奏家来培养。

杨博尧雷打不动地每天八点半起床，起床之后自己在厨房找面包牛奶吃早饭。然后开始他一个小时音阶的练习。他每天要拉一个小时音阶，一个小时练习曲，一个小时乐曲。

陈韦丞大多数时候在他拉音阶的时候醒，然后一边喝咖啡一边听杨博尧拉音阶。

杨博尧的手小，但按弦和拉弓都很用力。陈韦丞每次都无奈地低头笑笑，“你就那么粗鲁吗？小提琴是你的另外一半身体，对它温柔一点。”

杨博尧瘪瘪嘴，不置可否，继续拉弓把松香爆得到处都是。

话虽然这么说。他还是帮杨博尧全弓打好松香，拔掉他拉断掉的弓毛。每次在他拉崩弦之后，给他的琴换上新弦。

他捏捏杨博尧的手说道，“不要害怕。崩弦是正常的事。下次要知道躲，明白吗？不要伤到自己。”

“可是如果是在演出里…”杨博尧说。

他执着杨博尧的弓，在他的琴上拉了两下，侧耳听琴弦的声音。

“要学会保护自己。今天就随便练练吧，等琴弦的声音稳定下来再说。”

下午有的时候陈韦丞会有学生来上家里课。他会让杨博尧坐在旁边旁听。

晚饭他们坐在一张餐桌上吃。陈韦丞不会做饭，杨博尧稍懂一点，会烧一些家常菜和简单西餐。但陈韦丞也不愿意经常让他下厨。所以他们晚饭大多从周边的餐厅叫外卖，或者直接散步到街边露天咖啡厅用餐。

他们有时候说话多，有时候说话少。如果今天看了一场演出，在餐桌上就会多说一点。如果说话少，那是因为话已经在今天的连弓和断奏里说尽了。

晚饭过后，杨博尧乖乖遵守规则，在陈韦丞的注视下回到房间，把门关上，不再出来。

然后又是新的一天。

杨博尧的弓需要换弓毛。陈韦丞带着杨博尧去见他的制琴师朋友Olaf。

陈韦丞依旧是拉着他的手走在布里斯班树荫下的小道上。蓝花楹的花瓣落在他们的肩膀上。陈韦丞伸手拂去杨博尧肩头上的花朵。

“布里斯班就是这样。每到春天就到处乱飘花。”

“不用打掉。要温柔。”杨博尧说。“这样很好看。”

“我好看还是花好看？”陈韦丞开玩笑说。

“当然是您好看。”

陈韦丞有点得意。

他们两个走到了Olaf的小木屋门前。陈韦丞敲敲门。Olaf打开门招呼他们进去。

“这是我的朋友Olaf，Brett来打个招呼。”

“Olaf叔叔好，我是Brett。我现在跟Eddy住在一起。”他甜甜地说。

Olaf给了Brett一套保养小提琴的书和一撮弓毛让他到一旁去休息。他把陈韦丞拽到一边，悄悄地说：“你哪里弄来这么大一个孩子？其他人知道吗？”

陈韦丞耸耸肩，“说来话长。他是我的一个学生。暂时在我家住三个月。我带他来给他的弓换弓毛。”

杨博尧竖起耳朵听陈韦丞的话，无声地翻了一个白眼，继续玩那一撮弓毛。

“只是住三个月？他说跟你住在一起。我还以为你从哪里搞了一个这么大的私生子。”

“只是住三个月。三个月之后我一定会送他走。”

“那就好。你一个未婚的人，留个孩子在家里总归落人口舌。”Olaf一边说着一边拿着弓毛打结。

“倒也不是这个原因。”陈韦丞挠挠头。

“我听说Ray Chen他们今年圣诞节打算在达令河上办一个独奏家沙龙。你打算去吗？”

“他前些天跟我说过这件事。我应该会去。圣诞节反正没什么事。”

“孩子呢？你要是照顾不来，可以把他送到我这来。”

他听到了关键词，再次竖起耳朵。

“不用了。他会带他一起去。”

他放下心。继续玩弓毛。

“沙龙上可是有不少单身女独奏。你带个孩子不方便吧。”

他又提起心。

“我不想把他送来送去。再者，我又不是去相亲。”陈韦丞说。

他难以掩饰内心的喜悦，低下头把弓毛揪成一撮一撮的。

“随便你，”Olaf工作已经接近了尾声，“孩子很招人疼。你以后多带他来玩。”

“我会的，”陈韦丞说道，“来，Brett，试一试弓。”

杨博尧蹦蹦跳跳地报跑过去，执起弓拉了两下空弦。

“很好，声音很稳。”陈韦丞说，“拉一首给Olaf叔叔听听。”

杨博尧点点头，拉了一段陈韦丞最近教他的柴可夫斯基的作品。

Olaf皱一皱眉头，对陈韦丞说道：“你没有发现吗？他需要一把新琴。”

“我发现了。再等等看吧。我有时候让他用我的琴。”

“稍等一下”，Olaf转身进了工作室的内间，从中拿出一个小提琴样式的胸针，从工作台上拿走一张名片，递给杨博尧，“没准备什么。这个你拿着当见面礼吧。”

杨博尧看向陈韦丞，陈韦丞说：“收下吧。自己戴上试试。”

“记住这个地址，”Olaf说，“以后陈老师不在，你就自己过来。”

杨博尧接过了名片和胸针，捧在手心里端详了一下，胸针中央镶嵌了一颗蓝色的宝石。他把胸针捧给陈韦丞，“我不会戴。陈老师，您帮我戴上吧。”

陈韦丞不疑有他，接过胸针，瞥了一眼，轻声对他说道：“别害怕。是海蓝宝。不值几个钱。”，然后弄开背面的别针，别在他的胸前。

“怎么样？”陈韦丞对Olaf说。

Olaf将工作台上的台灯对准杨博尧胸前的胸针，在强光照射下海蓝宝蓝光大作，衬得杨博尧的脸颊晶莹剔透。

“很好看。像个小模特。”Olaf说。

“谢谢，”陈韦丞对Olaf说，“我会回礼的。来，Brett，跟Olaf叔叔说再见。”

Brett微微躬身说道：“Olaf叔叔再见。”

回程Brett要比来的时候更加兴奋。他脚踩在蓝花楹铺就的地摊上，把这些花踩得到处飞。他胸前的小提琴胸针闪烁着蓝色的光。

“好好收着。圣诞节我们去阿德莱德的时候带上。”陈韦丞说。

“阿德莱德是哪里？”

“南澳大利亚，达令河上。”


	3. Chapter 3

情人（3）  
陈韦丞订行程的时候才发现最终目的地并不是阿德莱德，而是距离阿德莱德400公里的一个叫温特沃斯的地方。澳大利亚的两条母亲河，达令河和墨累河在那里交汇

他们要先坐飞机从布里斯班到南澳大利亚的首府阿德莱德，再从阿德莱德开车到维多利亚州的小镇米迪拉跟Ray Chen回合。之后Ray Chen会接他们去温特沃斯的度假村。

杨博尧在客厅里头收拾他和陈韦丞的行李。他很擅长这个，把大龄单身宅男陈韦丞到处堆着亚马逊快递纸箱的家里收拾的井井有条。

陈老师其实有点宅。这是杨博尧最近才发现的事。他有些内向，不喜欢见生人，而且依赖于熟悉的环境。

他和陈韦丞的行李是分开的。他带一个小箱子，陈韦丞带一个大箱子。他想着陈韦丞的叮嘱，把一件件东西塞进他箱子里，包括乐谱，琴弦，松香，还有陈韦丞的钓竿和高尔夫球棍。

陈韦丞坐在餐桌上，戴着眼镜，正拿着铅笔给学生改谱子。他说：“把上次带你订的那身西装西裤和白衬衫带上，你穿得好看。还有Olaf给你的胸针。其他的随便带带就好了。不要害怕，只是带你见朋友。”

杨博尧点点头。他把脸埋在胸前笑了。

出发的那一天是12月22号。四处已经有了圣诞节的气氛。

陈韦丞开车带他去布里斯班的机场。他坐在副驾驶的位子上，看着窗外流逝的景色，感觉到一种无比的畅快。

在飞机上的时候，陈韦丞也在他身边。帮他系好安全带。

下飞机之后他们在阿德莱德机场取了车，然后直奔在阿德莱德订的酒店式公寓。他们要在阿德莱德过一夜。

即便是在外面，陈韦丞还是跟他重申那一条规则：晚饭之后，不许出卧室的门。

杨博尧满心塞得都是欢喜，点头说好。

第二天他们一大早就驱车前往米迪拉。沿途路过南澳巴罗莎河谷地区成片成片的葡萄园和农庄。那里种植的都是酿酒葡萄，粒小皮厚。澳洲最著名的酒庄奔富就从米迪拉附近的葡萄产区收取葡萄酿酒。

陈韦丞开车路过一个个有名的酒庄，开玩笑地说如果不是带着杨博尧，他一定会一个一个庄地喝过去，喝到酩酊大醉。杨博尧还不到饮酒的年龄。

杨博尧手拿着TimTam吃，说道：“您去好了，我在旁边看着。”

“不能给你做坏榜样。”

“那我就在车里呆着。”

“那怎么行呢？”陈韦丞说。

他们到了米迪拉之后，把车停在一家饭店的停车场。陈韦丞下车，也叫杨博尧下车。他打了个电话。

很快，另外一辆车开了过来，停在他们前面。从车上下来两个青年男子。

“Hi，Eddy！”

陈韦丞拉着杨博尧的手介绍道，“这是Ray Chen。这是Benny Tseng。他们都是我的好朋友。Brett来，叫叔叔。”

Ray瞪了他一眼，“别听你陈老师的。叫Ray哥，那是你Benny哥哥。”

杨博尧点点头，说道：“Ray哥好，Benny哥哥好。我是Brett Yang。”

Ray拍了拍他的头，“真乖。我跟Benny给你带的礼物在车上，待会叫Benny哥哥拿给你。”

他拉过陈韦丞到一边。Benny跟杨博尧玩比手大小的游戏。

Ray说道：“最近怎么样？”

“还好。跟以前一样。”

“那就好。孩子呢，你打算怎么办？”

“Hillary这次会来吗？”

“她会来。她答应了来。”

“那就有办法。”陈韦丞说道。

等陈韦丞跟Ray回去的时候，Benny已经跟杨博尧回到车上拼乐高了。那是他跟Ray买给杨博尧的小礼物。

“Jordon呢，怎么没看到他。”陈韦丞问道。

“他比你早来一天。早上跟Dan两个人去镇子上排队买吃的了。”

说着，Jordon和Dan就走了过来，两个人一人领着一个零食袋子。

“这是Jordon，我跟你说过的作曲家。Dan，大提琴手。”

“Jordon哥哥好，我很喜欢您作曲的Prelude，我在陈老师的唱片里听过。Dan哥哥好。”

“你就没有听过我的什么吗？”Dan开玩笑道。

“Brahms Sonata，忘记哪一首了。我也很喜欢。”

“Sonata No.2 in F Major，”Dan说道，“那是我演出的一首。你放给他听的？”他看向陈韦丞。

“没有过。他自己在油管上找的听的吧。”

“聪明的孩子。”他摸摸杨博尧的头，“没有准备什么东西，你把这个带在路上吃吧。”他把其中一个零食袋子递给杨博尧。

“谢谢哥哥。”

“人都到齐了就上路吧。”Ray说，“所有人跟着我，Eddy带着Brett走中间。”

六个人三辆车就上路了，大概半个小时就从米迪拉开到温特沃斯。

他们在温特沃斯的交汇口公园的瞭望台那里停了车。交汇口，顾名思义就是达令河和墨累河交汇的地方。

他们从车上拿下行李，拖着箱子走到达令河上的渡口。那里有一艘快艇等着他们。

快艇载着他们往密林深处驶去，直到一片河心的三角洲，那是四周被清澈的河水包围的一片南北两公里，东西四公里的土地。上面建有一排排别墅。

杨博尧看一眼就明白了。他们要在这里度过圣诞节。

Ray是这次沙龙的话事人，他下去招呼客人，把房间钥匙扔给陈韦丞。

“你一间，Brett一间。”

杨博尧和陈韦丞还是分房睡。

陈韦丞把他房间的钥匙给杨博尧，说道：“晚饭之后我不会出去。你也不来要找我。你有什么事就叫Ray，让他带你去玩。”

杨博尧点点头。

“没事，不用紧张。第一天第二天就是见见音乐圈里的人，剩下几天就是我们自己人在一起玩了。”他摸摸杨博尧的头，让他宽心。

陈韦丞没有骗他。澳大利亚古典音乐界的人源源不断地往这个河心三角洲的静谧之地涌来。直到平安夜那天晚上，联排别墅已经住满了人。

平安夜的晚上，他跟Ray和Benny待在一起。陈韦丞没有陪他守夜，他晚饭之后就回房间了。

“你陈老师睡觉睡得早。晚上我带你去看星星。”Ray说。

Ray热情，Benny儒雅，他们拉着杨博尧把他介绍给各个客人，说他是独奏Eddy Chen的学生。

杨博尧跟着他们见了很多之前在电视和唱片里才能接触到的音乐家。

空地上架起了BBQ的烤架。

四处弥漫着澳洲牛肉的香气。

他看见Jordon和Dan光着脚在河岸上拉琴。

夜晚的星空很美。

他在想陈韦丞。

深夜了，Ray和Benny送他回他和陈韦丞住的别墅。他站在陈韦丞紧闭的房门前好长一会，最后还是灰溜溜地走了。他拿出钥匙打开自己的门，在床上缩成一团睡觉。

第二天他依旧雷打不动地八点半钟起床。吃过早饭之后跑去河岸上拉音阶。

陈韦丞说圣诞节假期可以不练琴。他还是像平常一样严格要求自己。

拉到中途，他听见一阵由远而近的脚步声，他停下了弓。回头一看，是陈韦丞。

陈韦丞手里攥着一个滑稽的红色袜子，气喘吁吁，脸也红红的。他小跑过来。

“陈老师，早上好。”

“你怎么不在房间里？你跑哪里去了？我到处在找你，Ray那边，Jordon那边我都找过了，哪都找不到你。”

“对不起，我只是早上起来想拉音阶。”杨博尧低下头。

“没事。”陈韦丞拍拍自己的胸口，把手里的红色大袜子递给杨博尧，“圣诞节快乐。这是我给你的礼物。昨晚你没有在门口挂红袜子。”

“您睡了。我以为不会有人给我礼物。”

“我会醒来啊。”他说。

杨博尧把手伸进袜子里面，摸到一个小小，硬硬的东西。他掏出来一看是个镶满碎钻的高音谱号的挂坠。

“不怎么值钱。”陈韦丞挠挠头说，“戴上看看吧。我觉得会好看的。”

杨博尧戴上它。

“喜欢吗？”陈韦丞说。

“喜欢，我喜欢你的礼物。”

他用了"你”。

“那就好。好好收着。”

到26号，人都陆陆续续走了。岛上只剩下他和陈韦丞，Ray，Benny，Jordon和Dan六个人。

27号的中午，来自美国的客人来了——Hillary•Hahn。

陈韦丞让Ray请她来的。他跟Hillary有一些过往的情分。

那天下午，Jordon把杨博尧拉走去试奏他新谱的小作品。陈韦丞和Hillary找了一个空房间单独说话。窗帘大开着，阳光从窗户里倾斜下来。

“他是个很有天赋的孩子。我希望三个月之后你能收养他。”

“可是我能看出来，他更想要跟你在一起。”

“但是不能。”

“因为你未婚吗？”

“不是。”

“那是为什么？”

陈韦丞不讲话了。

“反正不能。”

晚上杨博尧回到别墅跟陈韦丞一起吃晚饭的时候，他发觉陈韦丞拿着叉子盯了他许久。他感觉奇怪。

杨博尧没有问，陈韦丞也没有解释，只是默看着他，然后低头下去吃饭。

第二天早上，陈韦丞带他去渡口坐船。不是那天上岛坐的快艇，而是一条小木船。一个本地人站在船头摇撸。

两个人不用管船，只欣赏景色。

陈韦丞带了他的琴，叫杨博尧也带了他的。

水流不疾不徐，船行驶得很平稳。

河两岸树木的气生根牢牢扎进河岸里。流水冲刷掉表面的土壤沙粒，露出根和河岸的截面。

陈韦丞拉了一首《船歌》。

他一曲终了。杨博尧接着拉了昨天在Jordon那里看到的小作品。他很聪明，光是一天就背下来了谱子。

船夫也开始唱歌，唱本地一首原住民的歌，他和杨博尧都听不懂歌词。

“拉那一首吧。”陈韦丞说。

“哪一首？”

“柴可夫斯基小提琴协奏曲。”

“可是…”在他们来这里之前，陈韦丞刚刚教了他第一乐章的指法。

“没事。这不是录音也不是比赛，你按弦，我来拉弓。”

“好。”杨博尧说道。

于是，在达令河的波光上，两人一琴。

琴声回荡在河流和密林构成的隧道里，像是一场私奔。

他瞥见杨博尧胸口处挂着的他送的碎钻高音谱号的吊坠，缓慢地停下了弓，弓停在琴弦上。

他沉默了，他的音乐也沉默了。他只静静看着河水，河水里他和杨博尧两个人的倒影。

他应该知道的，杨博尧也应该明白的，光是这样的沉默，以及由于沉默而没有说出来的话，乃至乐句的顿挫，音符的连接处的不经意，长久的凝视，握住一只手的另一只手，这一切本应该使人想到，这就是爱情。

故事发生了，无从否认，后来的一切都已经不可避免。


	4. Chapter 4

情人（4）  
他们回到布里斯班家里。

他们更加亲密。几乎在任何地方都同进同出。买相同款式的围巾和鞋，一起去跳蚤市场淘换旧画框和家里的摆件，音乐会上一定要买挨着的座位。

他们俨然是一对情人了。

只是一件事情没有改变。陈韦丞依旧没有松口。他始终没有表达要留下杨博尧的意愿。

三月之期即将结束，杨博尧坐不住了。他不愿意离开陈韦丞。他不能看着陈韦丞把他送给别人。

他这一蓬菟丝子不能离开他的缠绕木。他会死掉。

他察觉到陈韦丞这几天频繁地接电话。他不在客厅接，躲在房间里说，不让他听到，说完也不告诉他。

他那颗敏锐而容易怀疑的心颤动了。他猜测是儿童保护所来电询问他是否有了收养杨博尧的意愿。坐视这三个月过去，陈韦丞把他送走，他就再也没有机会了。

陈韦丞越是无动于衷，他心里越是焦急。

陈韦丞给他也买了手机和电脑。他上了儿童保护所的官网，仔细浏览了收养儿童的流程和优先挑选的条件。

他有野心，有行动力。

一个密谋在他心里渐渐成型。

一天晚饭过后，他看见陈韦丞没有把他的笔记本电脑带回卧室。这给了他机会。

像往常一样，饭后陈韦丞送他回卧室，用修长的食指在他额头轻轻一点以示亲吻。

“晚安，亲爱的。”

他听见自己胸腔里在打鼓。他为一些还没有发生的事后悔了。之后发生的一切都在为这种心情做注。

他不能自我怀疑。

他竖起耳朵听，听见陈韦丞房门拉开又关上的声音，锁珥的机械结构锁死的声音在他音乐家的耳朵里清晰可辨。

他攥着一个陶瓷马克杯的柄，用平常拉弓的力气紧紧攥着。

他蹑手蹑脚地走近门前，耳朵贴着门，确定外头已经寂静无声。

他小心翼翼，一点一点地扭动门把手，尽力不发出任何声响，然后握着他的马克杯，蹑手蹑脚地出了门。

他违背了规则。这是他在这个家里第一次破戒。

他想好了借口和退路。如果被陈韦丞发现，他就说是晚上渴了不得不出门接水。陈韦丞那么疼他，一定不会责备他。

他没多做什么。只是在客厅里转了一圈，看到餐桌上的陈韦丞的笔记本电脑，然后就回去了。

他心思缜密。这只是一次试探。

一连三天，他都是晚饭后偷偷去客厅上走一圈。

什么都没有发生。

这让他信心大增。

到了第四天，他挽起睡衣的袖子和裤脚，脱掉拖鞋，光着脚，没有拿马克杯，手里攥着一张便签。

他的机会到了。

像之前三天一样，他蹑手蹑脚地出门。走到客厅里，走到在他跟陈韦丞日夜用餐的餐桌前面，他打开了陈韦丞的笔记本电脑。

电脑屏幕的蓝光在漆黑的夜里格外惊悚。

他轻车熟路进了陈韦丞的邮箱。他的邮箱很乱，没有做过整理，夹杂着乱七八糟的垃圾邮件和打折广告。

他没有多看。陈韦丞跟谁发了邮件，谁又给陈韦丞发了邮件，他不在乎。

他目标一直明确。

直接点进去写信，在收件人一栏里输入儿童保护协会的邮箱地址，填了标题，然后对着标签上他写得内容，一个个词输入正文。

“在Brett Yang暂住我家的三个月里，我跟他产生了深厚的感情。我愿意收养他，希望协会能同意我的请求。

Eddy Chen”

他的心在狂跳。他太紧张了，以至于没有察觉到家里有一扇门打开了。

他按下发送键，然后瘫在椅子上大口喘气。

在下一秒，他近乎昏厥。

“你在做什么？”

陈韦丞悄无声息地走到了他身后。

他想要解释，“我…”，刚说一个字，他就好像被人扼住了喉咙一样说不出话来。

他从没有见过这样的陈韦丞。

这样的陈韦丞，阴郁，疯狂，眼里露着凶光。

他没法说话了，因为陈韦丞已经扼住了他。扼住了他，把他往沙发上拖。

他想要挣扎，但是无能为力，太脆弱了。

他是长在这个家里的菟丝子，抵抗不了任何疾风骤雨。

他把他压在沙发上，攥住他的双手死死不让他动弹。他脱下了他的衣服裤子，露出了他美丽的赤裸的身体。

他望着他，说：“真漂亮。”

他从脸颊爱抚到他的乳头，他的小腹，腰眼，盆骨，脱下他的白色内裤。

杨博尧脸上表情都随着衣服褪去了。

然后他拖去自己的裤子，露出硕大的阳具。这令他害怕。

“我现在就要你。”他说。

没有润滑，没有前戏，他直直地进入了。杨博尧体内一阵疼痛，开头剧烈，然后变得可怕。

陈韦丞的东西在他体内从两个方向撕扯着他，那种痛苦无可比拟，不像现实中的任何什么。

可呻吟不是止痛药，它是助兴剂，它让陈韦丞更加兴奋，它让陈韦丞如同浪潮一样，一波接着一波冲击杨博尧。

在痛苦激增到无法忍受的时候，它反而远去了。离开了他身后的穴，痛苦随着脊柱和血管上升，路过他身体任何一个地方，直奔着头脑，在头脑上找到一个出口。

最后，痛苦离开了身体的表面，他跨越了它。他感到一种幸福。

他感到内心爱欲火的焰熊熊燃烧，通过敞开的身体燃烧到了外部，燃烧到了脸上，烧得他连红扑扑滚滚烫的。

他流血了。

初夜和他的血一起流出了身体。

情人们的床上，他们的身体上和手臂上，还残留血渍。

杨博尧在自己的床上醒来。

天光已经大亮了，窗帘拉开，阳光从玻璃窗户里倾斜而下。

陈韦丞坐在他床边，拿着一只碗喂他喝药。

“我叫医生来看过了。”

陈韦丞的声音一下子讲杨博尧拽回昨晚的事。

“他已经不在了。”

“如果你害怕，可以不看我。”他补充说道。

“他是谁？”

“他是你吗？”杨博尧追问道。

陈韦丞不回答。

他把手里的药吹凉了，递到杨博尧手上。

“自己喝吧。”他说。

杨博尧这才看到，那个晚上之后陈韦丞的脸。

苍白，憔悴，病态。

“这就是我不能收养你的原因。”他说。

“可是已经太晚了。”杨博尧说道。


	5. Chapter 5

情人（5）  
“还有办法。我可以发邮件给协会解释，把我的精神诊断发给他们看，我没有能力收养你。我送你去美国，离开布里斯班，离开澳大利亚。你不是喜欢Hillary吗？我可以送你去做她的学生。”

“还有谁知道这件事吗？”

“Ray Chen知道。”

“我不能离开你。”杨博尧摇头。

“没有什么是不能的。”陈韦丞说。

“我会遵守规则。”杨博尧祈求地看着他。

陈韦丞摇摇头，“不行了。他已经被放出来了一次，规则已经对他不起作用了。”

“我做不到离开你。”

“为什么？”他说，“如果你是要报恩，我救了你，你回报给我身体，我们已经两清了。去美国好不好？重新开始。”

“不，不是因为这个。”杨博尧要哭出来了。

“那是什么？”

“你明白的，你明明白白的。达令河，那条船上，柴可夫斯基。”，哭腔。

陈韦丞勉力维持的惨白的体面再次破碎了。

他明白的。所以他流眼泪了。他把杨博尧的脑袋拢到胸前。

“我爱你。这辈子除了你我不会再爱上别人。”

“今天我会去买锁，”他说，“晚饭之后你从外面把我房间锁住。听到什么都不要打开。我会尽力控制他。”

杨博尧用力地点头。

当晚上，陈韦丞的卧室门口挂了一把精致小巧的锁。锁的钥匙在杨博尧的床头柜上。

等早上杨博尧起床洗漱好，他把锁打开，把陈韦丞从里面放出来。放出来的是那个熟悉的陈韦丞，只是苍白憔悴。

他以为这就是新的规则了。

晚上，他重复之前的行为，把锁挂在陈韦丞的门口，自己回房。

Jordon给他推荐了一本乐理的书看，他看得有些晚。他以为陈韦丞已经睡了，自己也要去睡。

他听见陈韦丞在隔壁房间里呼唤他的名字。

“杨博尧。”

他竖起耳朵听。

“杨博尧，杨博尧。”

陈韦丞的声音在万籁俱寂的夜晚显得格外诱惑。

“怎么了？”他隔着墙壁问道。

陈韦丞没有回答。

他有点担心。

于是穿上拖鞋，出门到陈韦丞的门口，敲了两下门说道:“没事吧 ”

“杨博尧，杨博尧。”

杨博尧心纠了起来。他管不了什么，拿钥匙打开了锁。

门刚给他推开一条缝，陈韦丞眼里闪着精光，把他扑倒了地上。

他上了他。

他们在地毯上做了。

“你真美。”他说道。

杨博尧扭头。扭头不是因为什么，而是他发觉他在盼望这个。他盼望他跟陈韦丞做。他盼望度过苦厄，迎接无尽的快乐。

他依旧把嘴巴闭得紧紧的。不发出一丝声音。

陈韦丞亲吻了他。用舌头撬开他的嘴巴，舔他的牙齿。

白天陈韦丞从不亲吻他。他只是用他修长的食指轻轻点他的额头和嘴角以示爱意。

他想要亲吻。

“不要克制自己。叫吧。”陈韦丞说。

他叫了。在叫声中释放了自己。他的叫声比全布里斯班的鸟还要娇嫩还要动听。

突然一下子，陈韦丞变得温柔了。

快乐席卷了痛苦。他被这种被灌满的充盈感冲昏了头脑。

他还想要再要。

“还要…”他听到他自己的呻吟和喘息。

陈韦丞得到了邀请，再次提枪上阵。或许没有得到允准，他也会。

一浪一浪的柔情让他舒服，他们在爱欲的海洋里浮沉。他们听到了涛声，远远处黄金海岸的涛声。

海浪都打湿了他们的头发。

陈韦丞抱起昏睡过去的他到床上，撩开他汗湿的额发。

“我和他一样，爱你不可自拔。”

情人的床上，他们相拥着睡去，直到东方既白。

第二天醒来，熟悉的陈韦丞在按摩他的肌肉，只是更加苍白憔悴。他很舒服，慵懒地朝陈韦丞看了一眼。

“昨天晚上快乐吗？”陈韦丞问道。

他点点头。

“那就好。”陈韦丞说。

规则已经没有用了。是他自己打破了它。

他也不再挂锁了。每晚躺在床上等着陈韦丞跟他做爱。

他掌握了某种窍门。那个陈韦丞喜欢他叫，喜欢他哭。只要他叫，他哭，他求饶，他就能控制住陈韦丞，那个陈韦丞会变得比世界上任何男人都温柔。

度过这些痛苦之后，就是快乐。

他们做很多次，然后在爱里，无知的幸福里昏睡过去。

他的青涩的身体被情事冲开了。原本干瘦的身体变得丰满，皮肤润滑而紧致，面皮更加剔透，从头到尾闪着光。

连Olaf都说他越长越好看了。

陈韦丞没有收养他。养父子的关系已经不合时宜了。他们办理了监护关系。陈韦丞正式成为了杨博尧的监护人。等到杨博尧成年，他可以解除这种关系，他们成为两个独立的人，然后结婚，再次绑在一起。

“如果我不能和你结婚，我也不会和其他人结婚，我会独身一辈子，孤独会陪伴我。”陈韦丞说道。

在领取监护证明证件的那一天，杨博尧觉得他们已经结婚了。

他在一切需要填写监护人信息的表格上都填上陈韦丞的名字，电话号码，家的地址。

紧急联系人，陈韦丞说，你写Ray的名字和电话。

“如果你有什么事，第一个找我。我如果有什么事，打电话找Ray。找不到Ray，就找Benny。”

杨博尧点点头。

陈韦丞带着他订了一把新琴。用着这把新琴，他开了他自己的个人独奏会。

虽然规模很小，观众大多都是认识的人。

陈韦丞坐在观众席里最显眼的地方。只要杨博尧的目光扫过观众席，就能看到他。只要他在那里，对杨博尧来说就是一种勇气。

演奏会结束，陈韦丞小跑着进后台，从后面抱住了正在脱下西装准备换上常服的杨博尧。

“拉得很好。”他说。

“谢谢，有点点瑕疵…我会继续努力的。”杨博尧说。

“Ray都跟我夸你进步飞快。”

“Ray哥一直这样啦。”

陈韦丞比他高，吻住他的发顶。

他们手牵着手走回家，做爱。

日子就在上弓和下弓里过去，他们生活，拉琴，做爱。

直到那一天。

很多年过去，杨博尧都不愿意在公众前谈起那一天。那对他和陈韦丞都是一道不愿意二次揭开的伤疤。

他本应该知道的：快乐并不是爱的全部。

那天晚上，他们寻常一样的练琴，说话，吃饭。晚饭之后，他躺在床上，等着陈韦丞来跟他做爱。

可是陈韦丞没来。他等到自己都困了。

隔壁房间也没有声音。

“陈韦丞。”他喊了几声。没有反应。

他下床，穿上拖鞋，打着哈欠去陈韦丞房间。

他推开门，借着走廊里的灯，眼前的景象让他踉跄地后退几步，

陈韦丞倒在地上，头靠着卧室里的五斗柜，手已经脱力，一把小刀落在了地上，他的手臂上新的旧的伤痕遍布，身上地上都满是血液。

杨博尧捂住了自己的嘴巴。他一辈子都忘不了这一夜。他精神慌张，但他不能慌张。他要冷静。

他冷静地从自己房间里拿出手机拨给了Ray，捂着陈艾迪手臂上的伤口，在电话里口齿清楚，一字一顿地说明白了情况。

直到Ray和Benny把他和陈韦丞开车拉到医院，陈韦丞被推进了急救室，中途Benny也来了，他才放松自己，瘫在Benny的怀里大口大口喘气。

Benny抚摸着他的后背顺气，“放松Brett，不是你的错。 ”

“是我的错，”他听见自己说，“这肯定不是一天两天的事了，我竟然没有发现。”

“Benny说得对，这不是你的错，”Ray说，“这是他的病。”

他叹息一声，说道：“Benny你好好看着他，我去抽根烟。”

Benny搂着他，他看着急救室未曾消下去的红的灯，忍不住落泪。

“Brett，别让悲伤打倒你。你要振作，勇敢，坚强，你要战胜这些痛苦。在这些都过去之后，你会得到幸福。”

“这是真的吗？”

“是真的。”

杨博尧靠在Benny怀里号啕大哭，哭命运过分给予他和没有给予他的东西。


	6. Chapter 6

情人（6）  
陈韦丞推出来了，昏睡着。医生说给了镇静，要再过一两个小时才能醒。又问谁是病人家属。

Ray推了推他，“你去听吧。我们都不方便。”

医生跟他说，陈韦丞并无大碍，没有割到重要血管也没有割到神经，只是看起来骇人。

“严重的是他心理的病。你是他家属，你知道他的病，对吧？”

杨博尧点点头。

“他的两个人格在争夺他身体的控制权。一个人格想要压倒另外一个人格，所以才会自残。这样的情况时间应该不短了。”

“是。”杨博尧说，指头深深攥紧拳头里。

“会怎么样吗？”他问道。

“如果不加干涉，两个人格频繁切换会让他的精神崩溃。”

“要怎么办吗？”

“通过治疗引导他，消灭其中的一个人格，或者融合两个人格。”

杨博尧深吸一口气，已经开始思考这两个选择。

“不急着做决定，”医生拍了拍他的肩膀，“大多数家属在做这样的决定的时候都会很痛苦。”

医生又把他带回去看陈韦丞。他隔着玻璃，看着昏睡着的陈韦丞，苍白脆弱，破碎无声。

他的病，他的两个人格，这些都不能绕过去不谈。

陈韦丞醒了。杨博尧坐在床边，手里拿着药碗。

“对不起，让你看到这样的我。我应该早早地送你走的。”陈韦丞说。

“为什么要这么做？”杨博尧问道。

“他让你疼了，是不是？我都听到了。你在哭。对不起，对你做了这样的事情。我一直很内疚。请相信我。”

杨博尧翻了一个白眼，露出个讥讽的笑容，“我不讨厌你做的事情。相反我很快乐。我想天天跟你做那种事情。我讨厌你爬不上我的床，躺在一滩血里。”

“对不起。”陈韦丞再次道歉。

“你打算怎么补偿我？”杨博尧问。

补偿是未来的事。陈韦丞不愿意回答。他不敢。他抠着大拇指，看向外头。

“你不会还在想把我送走吧。你最好死了这条心。”杨博尧说道。

“只要我还有一口气在，无论被你送到哪里，我爬着都要找回来。就算我死了，烧成一捧灰，冲进水里，我也要随着水流到你身边去。只有在你身边，我才能快活。”

他幼年从那个不幸的家庭里培养出来的一种倔强野蛮的劲，又从他内心最深处燃烧起来，烧穿他的皮囊，烧到身体外头去。

他非陈韦丞不可。他今生不会再有别人。

“别这样说，”陈韦丞痛苦地捂住自己的脸，“我当然爱你。正因为我爱你，我要将世俗的爱还给你。这是我爱你的方式。”

“我们之前那样不好吗？之前的快乐不是真的吗？”

“你还太小，见过的太少，不得不接受痛苦，把它当做快乐。你应该拥有所有人都点头承认的美好的感情。”

“已经存在的就让它存在下去。我不会离开你，绝不。”杨博尧斩钉截铁地说。

陈韦丞不说话，看着他自己的手臂。那天晚上，杨博尧的血就弄在他的手臂上。杨博尧的手臂上现在也留下了他昨夜的血迹。血带走了他们很多第一次的东西。

杨博尧心软了，语气也软了下来，说道：“不是你的错。你只是生病了。我们去治病，好不好？”

“如果这病好不了呢？”陈韦丞说道。

“一定会好的。怎么不会好？”

“如果这个病好不了了，你就离开吧。我不能看见你因为我伤心。我会记得达令河，记得柴可夫斯基，记得那些让我们都开心的事，记得我们的爱，一直记到死。”

“我们会一起死的。”杨博尧说。

他们都流眼泪了。

病，就像路边野草叶片上锯齿状的边边，给情人的生活留下了细碎的伤口。

杨博尧住在了医院里。他独自照顾陈韦丞。

他给陈韦丞擦身，去药房拿药，带陈韦丞去做检查，送他去不同的科室治疗，试图弄懂陈韦丞体检报告上各种数字的意义。

他没有一句抱怨，也没有说过辛苦。

爱让他对生活的痛苦保持缄默。

这是他至死不渝的爱。即便他从未对陈韦丞说出那个字。但他永远陪伴。

他拉弓拉得更狠了。连Ray听了都要皱眉。他想劝杨博尧放过自己，但这些话太轻浮太伪善，他说不出口，只好说如果有任何需要就找他和Benny。

杨博尧发自真心地说：“谢谢你们。”

“别那么见外，”Ray拍拍他的肩头，“自己多保重。”

杨博尧抿嘴，点点头。

他最后选择了第一种方案。让另一个陈韦丞永远消失。这是陈韦丞想要的，割掉灵魂上的增生，他们回归正常的生活，收获世俗承认的美好感情。如果是第二种，那等同于终身带着病灶过活的癌症病人。

杨博尧没有意见。只要是陈韦丞想的，他都同意。没有人知道他童年的经历，他们无法理解他对陈韦丞无限的包容。

他对另一个陈韦丞并非没有感情。

医生告诉他治疗已经到了关键的地步。再有一两次催眠，第二个人格就会彻底消失。

“就快要到终点了。”医生安慰他说，“你是幸运的。很多人没有这一刻。”

医生说他幸运。他只是静静微笑，看着陈韦丞从治疗室里被推出来。

陈韦丞的脸色好了很多，过去的光彩又回到他身体上，他叫他：“杨博尧。”

杨博尧捂住了嘴，他想要哭。

“我又让你哭了，是不是？不要哭。”

“我哭是因为高兴。”

病人想要跟家属说一些话，护士小姐没有急着把陈韦丞推走。

他握住杨博尧的手，“我能问你一个问题吗？”

“什么？”

“你爱他吗？”

他们都知道那个他是谁。

杨博尧不知道说些什么。眼泪就无声淌了下来。陈韦丞伸手抹去眼泪。

“你像爱我一样爱他是吗？”

杨博尧说不出话，只点头，无措地。

陈韦丞笑了，笑得很温和很无害，“对不起，以前总是让你哭，以后不会了。” 

“我也像他爱你一样爱你。”

他向杨博尧挥手告别。护士小姐把推他走了。

杨博尧哭得有些腿软，靠在医院的墙壁上没法动。

他缓过劲来之后，只觉得手疼。陈韦丞刚刚把他的手捏红了。

那是他最后一次出现。

医院里很干净，杨博尧却闻到血的味道。

尾声  
情人回到他们的家里。换掉了旧的家具，铺了新的地毯，挂了新的窗帘。他们抛掉之前折磨着他们的沉重的东西，迎来了新生。

在和命运给予的痛苦搏斗过后，他们得到了幸福。

和旧家具一起消失的还有那个不为人知的灵魂。杨博尧会一直记得他，就像他记得这家里的一切。因为他也爱他。他不可能不爱。

过去不会真的消失，他会成为记忆的一部分。他的存在永久地改变了杨博尧和陈韦丞。

那个他房间里的小床也被拉走了。他住到了陈韦丞的房间里。

他们承诺明年要回去温特沃斯，在达令河的船上拍他们两个人的照片，要挂在卧室的墙上。后年也要去，以后年年都要去，他们要看星星，要做爱，要在河上唱歌，弥补因为病错过的美好的事情。

杨博尧有时回想起以前的事，包括他的童年，他丧失的初夜，和那晚陈韦丞的血。

即便在没有希望没有未来的日子，他依旧爱他，并且丝毫不变。

“睡吧。”陈韦丞搂他进怀里，抚平他的眉头，“我爱你。”

是的，他们是爱人。  
他们爱对方仍然跟过去一样。  
他们爱对方将一直爱对方到死。  
他们的爱永不止息。

————END————


End file.
